She'll Know
by dcj
Summary: When you find the right one, you just know.


This short one-shot just sort of came out as I was trying to work on the next chapter for my other story. I hope you enjoy it.

As always…I own nothing Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Sam hated when this happened.<p>

Working undercover, Guns and Gangs always made sure that the job was not in your own patrol area; the chance that someone would recognize you was just too high. Unfortunately, things don't always go according to plan and tonight was one of those nights.

Sam's 'boss' insisted that he and one of his guys meet another buyer at a liquor store across town. Regrettably, across town meant right in the heart of Fifteenth Division, and Sam was more than a little uneasy about it. It was way too close to home.

When they entered the store, it had been mercifully empty and Sam could only hope it remained that way until they met the other buyer. He and his partner moved to the back of the store looking over all the aisles as if they had not yet decided what to get. He checked his watch for about the tenth time when the bell over the door signaled another customer. He looked over at his buddy who had a clear view of the entrance. When he shook his head, Sam cursed to himself before moving to the next row of bottles.

He heard the clerk offer a greeting and froze when he heard the voice that returned it; he knew it well.

_Dammit!_ That's exactly what he was afraid of.

He listened as he heard the footsteps walk further into the store and he held his breath as they approached the end of the row he was currently in. He kept his head down so as not to be seen and breathed out a sigh of relief when she walked past his row and into the next. He could only hope she would leave soon so he wouldn't be caught in a compromising position.

The young clerk had watched the two men come in a few moments ago, and it had made her uneasy. Something just looked off and she wasn't feeling very safe. When the bell rang over the door, she said a quick prayer of thanks hoping it was her manager who was due at any moment. When a woman had come in all by herself, the clerk was scared for both of them and all she wanted to do was help her and get her out of there fast. As soon as she was gone, she would call her manager to see how quickly he could get there.

She watched as the woman seemed to be struggling over her selection.

"Can I help you?"

"That would be great. It's sort of for a housewarming…."

Sam frowned, assuming that she was probably headed to Callaghan's new place – check that McNally and Callaghan's new place – to celebrate. _Traitors_.

"Sort of a housewarming? I'm not sure I understand."

"Well I guess you could call it a housewarming slash ladies night so I'll need at least three bottles of wine."

_Jeez, lady. I already figured out you wanted wine. _ "White? Red? What kind do you like?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." She then chuckled a little.

"What is it?"

"What wine says 'you're better off without the asshole'?"

Sam just about choked on the other side of the aisle; his friend looked at him clearly confused.

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry, my friend broke up with her boyfriend. They've been living together for almost a month but she realized that he just wasn't the one…you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know. A friend of mine broke up with her boyfriend not long ago too. Idiot hardly ever came home; never really paid attention…you know the type."

"Sounds pret-ty familiar. Anyway…we decided that we needed to break in Andy's new apartment so we planned a night for just the girls. I want to bring a wine that will tell her that the jerk didn't deserve her and that she can do way better…that the right one is out there waiting for her and we just have to find him."

On the other side of the shelf, Sam was trying to mask his shock. First of all, he had no idea that she and Andy had become friends in the short time he had been gone, and second and more importantly, Andy had broken up with Luke. _Dammit why did he let Boyd talk him into this? If he hadn't left, he could have been showing Andy exactly who the right one was._

Sam started heading down the aisle. "Where are you going?" His buddy asked.

"Well, I have a couple of favorites." The clerk offered reaching for a bottle before pausing. One of the men had just come around the corner. She couldn't hide the look of panic that crossed her face but she quickly tried to recover so she wouldn't alarm her other customer. It was too late as the woman turned around immediately to see what had caused the reaction. Her eyes widened just slightly as she saw the very familiar face that was making its way towards her. He was followed quickly by another man who seemed to be trying to hold him back. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting her out of here." He hissed back. "These two could take forever and I don't want too many witnesses."

Sam continued walking towards the women. The clerk was extremely nervous and shooting scared glances between the woman and the approaching man.

"Maybe your friend just needs a quick roll in the hay to get her mind off the asshole. You know I don't mind coming with you and offering my services." Sam proposed smugly as his friend laughed rather crudely.

The clerk wasn't sure quite what to do so she tried to busy herself with picking out another bottle. She knew she should probably say something to the man to stop him from harassing the woman, but she really didn't know what. Thankfully the woman spoke up for herself.

She tried not to roll her eyes as she answered her friend's lewd suggestion; she knew he was just playing a part. "I think we'll just stick with our plan thanks."

"Well, if you change your mind…"

"I won't." She interrupted.

"This one." He pointed as he turned to walk away. "She'll know if you get this one."

She looked at Sam as he made his way back to his buddy; she watched him turn the corner certain she caught a wink just as he went out of view. She knew he was trying to tell her something so she picked up three bottles before reaching back at the last second to grab a fourth. She turned to the clerk. "I'm ready."

The clerk was more than a little surprised that the woman had listened to the man that was clearly a thug. "O..K.." She stuttered out.

The sale had just been rung through when Oliver walked in. "What's taking you so long? I need to get you dropped off so I can head over to Jerry's for poker."

"I'm done. We can go now." She answered nervously.

Oliver furrowed his brow trying to figure out why his wife was uncomfortable and then he caught sight of two figures lurking in his peripheral vision. He was really hoping they hadn't happened on a robbery.

He turned his head only to be met with a pair of familiar brown eyes; he kept his face impassive as he looked the two men over. Sam's accomplice was looking a little uncomfortable, but Sam kept his cool. "Have a nice night." He offered as Zoe joined her husband.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah…you too." He then turned and guided his wife out the door as Sam's buddy exhaled in relief.

* * *

><p>When Oliver dropped Zoe off at Andy's new apartment, the other ladies were already there: Traci, Noelle, Gail and of course, Andy. They were trying to keep Andy's mind off of everything and Noelle was doing a great job by telling stories of her rookie days with Oliver, Jerry and Sam. All the women were laughing though Andy's eyes got a faraway look in them whenever Sam's name was mentioned.<p>

Zoe came in and set the bag on the table. "I got the wine." She announced proudly.

"Thank God." Traci cheered.

Andy grabbed a corkscrew and handed it to Zoe as she pulled the bottles out of the bag. Andy's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the tear that escaped one of them.

"Andy, what's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"It's great, Zoe. You did great."

Andy got lost in her thoughts as she remembered more than once going over to Sam's for comfort after an extremely long day when Luke just wasn't there for her. It was on one of those nights that he introduced her to his sister's favorite wine; Andy loved it too. And even though his sister almost never came to the city, he always seemed to have a bottle on hand and usually chilling when Andy showed up at his door. He just seemed to know when she would need him.

"Andy, are you sure?" Zoe asked again, breaking her out of her reverie.

The women watched as a sense of calm came over Andy's face. "Yes. It's perfect."

She looked up at her friends with the first real smile they'd seen on her face in a long time; it even made it to her eyes. Andy didn't know how Zoe had done it, and right now it didn't matter.

"I'm going to be just fine." She announced with conviction, as each woman grabbed a glass.

"To finding the right one." Andy toasted.

Zoe was the first to join in as she shared a look of understanding with Andy. "To the right one."


End file.
